


Ignite

by RayreeAnne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Festival, Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, Renaissance, fire entertainer, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayreeAnne/pseuds/RayreeAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia and friends are at the Magnolia Renaissance Festival for her first time. Things get even more exciting for her when she watches Natsu Dragneel the fire entertainer perform an act. (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite

Twenty-one-year-old Lucy Heartfilia is the first one to step outside of black SUV and stretch her legs. She turns to look at her reflection in the rolled up window to double check herself. With bangs framing her face, her golden blonde locks fall past her shoulders while a portion is tied off with a blue ribbon on the right side of her head. She has chocolate brown eyes, fair skin, and quite the voluptuous figure.

While the other young women are checking over their attires to make sure things are in place and in order, Lucy looks down at herself. She has on a simple gown that she got at the mall with her friends. While it laces up in the front, it also ties in the back to give her slim torso definition. With short, flowing sleeves and a scoop neckline that displays some cleavage, the fabric has detailing in it that reminds her of nature. The gown falls to her shins and leaves her black boots visible. Best of all, it is a lovely shade of blue that is her favorite color.

True to her who she is, Erza Scarlet is a knight and is wearing a set of shiny armor around her torso. The metal ends above her elbows, exposing her white cotton undershirt with long sleeves. Black gloves that go up inches above her wrists are on both of her hands and they match the boots she is wearing. The rest of her look consists of chainmail around her waist and tight faux leather pants. The twenty-three-year-old has long dark scarlet hair cascading down to her waist and sideswept bangs to her right. Her fierce dark brown eyes go along with her strong personality.

Using her petite size as an advantage, Levy McGarden looks like a woodland fairy of autumn. A garland of yellow flowers adorns her head like a coronet and a set of pointy ears cover her real ones. She is wearing an orange dress that is tight around her torso while the skirt flows in strips before falling above her knees. The look is complete with pale blue wings on her back that compliment the orange and tan flats. The twenty-one-year-old has shoulder-length, azure blue locks that fall in waves and bangs that are kept back by the garland. She is easily the shortest of the group and has hazel eyes. 

Looking like a belly dancer, Juvia Lockser is wearing an ocean blue crop top that has sleeves to her elbows and a v-neckline. Matching the color of her top, the skirt falls down to her feet with pretty ruched detailing. A smaller skirt in a lighter shade is tied around her waist and has gold coins that jingle whenever she moves. Gold bands adorn her wrists and forearms while sandals are on her feet. To go along with her dark sapphire blue eyes, the twenty-two-year-old has pretty blue hair falling in thick beach waves down to her shoulder blades. Her pale figure is slender, but she has curves in the right places.

The group is attending the first day of the Magnolia Renaissance Festival. They are here because when Erza first caught wind that Lucy has never been to the festival before, she became determined to be the one to take her. Of course, the other two jumped on board because they both have enjoyed their past times at the festival. They have lucked out with the weather because it is gorgeous out. The sun is shining and there is a slight breeze that makes the temperature comfortable. 

“Before I lock my SUV, does everyone have everything they need with them?” Erza inquires.

“Juvia is all set!” she replies. 

“I think we’re all good, Erza,” Lucy says. 

Levy smiles. “Then let’s go!”

After locking her vehicle until it beeps, Erza then leads the group towards the entrance. Lucy is already looking at the scenery they are approaching. There is a small crowd waiting in line to buy tickets at one part and impressive castle walls where guests can enter and leave the festival. Dressed for the time period and acting in character, there are some people above the gateways. They look down to greet the incoming guests, speaking with accents that match their role. 

Because they already have their tickets, all the four women have to do make it through the short line to enter. As soon as they are through, it is impossible for Lucy to wipe away the smile from her face. Brimming over with excitement, she takes everything in that is available to her. Some people are wearing modern clothes while many others are dressed up. The place smells nothing like the city that she is accustomed to back home. She is enjoying the change already. Laughter and shouts fill the air along with some music. 

“What shall we do first?” Juvia asks just as Levy asks, “Where should we go first?”

“I suggest walking around once so Lucy can see all that the festival has to offer,” Erza suggests. 

She nods. “I’d like that.”

So they head left to begin walking around as they pass shops, vendors, and some small attractions. On their side of the dirt path, a bearded man is holding out a bottle while he stands in front of a store. “Lotions! Get yer lotions ’ere!”

Lucy looks at the shop he is representing, debating if she should stop by later. She probably will because she loves lotion so much. But first, she wants to see all the festival has to offer.

As they walk around, she is surprised to see the festival has camel rides. She expected horse rides for sure, but certainly not ones involving camels. She knows for sure she wants to watch jousting when a round begins. She might even try her hand at some of the games they have, like archery or knife throwing. When it comes down to lunch, without a doubt she wants to try a bread bowl she has heard so much about from her friends. Luckily, Lucy has the whole day to be filled with fun activities!

While they are making their way through a second round of the grounds, something she somehow missed before catches Lucy’s attention and she stops walking. A small crowd is sitting around one young man who is inside of a white ring that is spray painted on the ground. He is standing on dirt while the guests are on separated by the ring and grass. 

“What is it, Lucy?” Juvia inquires, having noticed she stopped. 

She points with a finger. “Can we check that out?”

Erza looks over and nods. “By all means.” 

So they walk over and find a spot where they can see before they sit down. 

Seeming to be in his twenties, the guy has spiky pink locks that are haphazardly placed and a cowlick that makes his bangs stick up in front. His dark green eyes are simply bright with life. He is wearing a white cotton shirt with long sleeves and does not have the drawstring tied so some of his chest shows. Oddly enough, a white scarf that has black lines is tied around his waist and dangles around his right leg. His loose black pants are tucked into his faux leather black boots that reach his shins. 

His face lights up with a smile as he begins to speak, turning so he can face everyone. “Come, come! Gather ’round to see my show! I’m known as Salamander around these parts and soon every single one of you will remember my name!” 

Lucy grows excited. This will be her first ever Renaissance Festival show and she hopes it will be great!

“The only thing I ask of each of you is that nobody crosses the ring,” he continues. “After all, it is for your safety.”

The group of women exchange glances, none of them sure what they are about to see. 

“Now, are you good people ready for a show?” Salamander asks. 

They cheer. 

“I said, are you ready for a show?” he asks in a louder voice. 

The crowd only becomes more boisterous the second time around. 

He grins from ear to ear. Then he unties the scarf and slips out of his shirt, which he carries over to an edge of the ring to set them down on the dirt with his other bagged up belongings. 

Lucy is instantly disarmed at the sight before her: toned muscles and abs. He has relatively smooth, tan skin where it is not nicked with tiny scars. There are at least two noticeable scars from what she can tell. One is a slash on the right side of his neck while the other one is a slightly larger, x-shaped mark on the left side of his abdomen.

Levy nudges her with an elbow. “Wanted a little strip show, Lu?” she teases. 

“No!” she hisses under her breath, shooting a look to her best friend. 

She playfully sticks out her tongue, not saying a word. 

With a huff, Lucy returns her sights to Salamander. 

He is standing in the center of the ring with something that is kind of similar to a pair of nunchucks in both hands. In the blink of an eye, all four ends are ignited with fire. 

The crowd is already into the performance before it has begun. 

Absolutely mesmerized, Lucy watches as he moves with grace. His muscles ripple from the way he works his arms along with the rest of his body. Salamander twists and turns so everyone can see different angles. He twirls faster and faster, making the flames look like blurs. From the moves he is making, it is obvious to see he has had much practice. It is all spectacular. 

The second set of his show involves a staff that is lit on both ends. He turns sharply, spins the staff over his bare chest, before twirling it around and slicing the air. His moves make it seem like Salamander is fighting off invisible enemies in an epic battle. It is unforgettable. 

The finale involves two bottles of liquids and two batons that are on fire. “The show’s coming to an end, but I’ve got one last thing for all of you,” he says. “A special treat!” Then he takes a swig from one of the bottles before setting it on the ground and performing with the batons in his hands. He turns to face the crowd twice and holds the batons above his head. He looks up at them and spits, flames trailing from his mouth. 

Lucy’s mouth drops open. He must be part dragon if he can do something like this!

The crowd goes wild with cheers, clapping and whistling loudly.

Salamander takes a swig from the other bottle and spits off to the side. He places one of the batons in his mouth and closes his lips around the flames. When he pulls it out, it is no longer lit. He even opens his mouth to show everyone the fire is gone. 

Everyone watching goes crazy. 

Then he does the same with the other baton and takes a quick bow, signaling the end.

Some people stand to applaud and others soon jump to their feet to do the same. Of course, Lucy is the first of her friends to get on their feet to clap. 

Salamander stands up straight, turns, and bows again. He repeats the motion until he believes he has made enough rounds. “I want to thank you all for coming out to my show! It was my pleasure entertaining every single one of you!” 

The crowd begins to dissipate, already talking about what they just witnessed among their friends. The four women end up loitering while they speak. 

“That was an excellent idea, Lucy,” Erza praises. “I do not recall him being here last year.”

“He must be a new edition then,” Levy muses. 

“Salamander is definitely a great edition!” Juvia exclaims. 

Lucy steals a peek at him, watching as he packs up his belongings. 

“I’m sure Lu agrees with you,” Levy chuckles. 

Blushing, she looks at her friends. “He was really good, alright?” she says rather defensively. In fact, the memories of his magnificent show are already burned into her mind. 

“Would you like to say hi to him?” Erza inquires. 

Lucy blinks. “Do what now?” she squeaks.

Juvia clasps her hands together. “Juvia is certain that he will say hi to Lucy if she speaks to him!”

“I’m not sure if I can…” she says in an apprehensive tone. 

“Nonsense.” Then Erza grabs her wrist and drags her along, the other two trailing after them. 

When they approach, the group of women stands outside of the ring.

“Our friend really enjoyed your show!” Levy says, gently pushing her best friend forward. “In fact, this is her first time at Ren Fest and your show was her first show here ever!” 

Salamander looks up from his belongings, his green eyes resting on her. “Yeah?” Forgetting about his things, he walks over to her. “And how did you like my show?”

“It was really awesome and not what I was expecting!” Lucy finds herself gushing. “I’ve never seen anything like that before! You’re fantastic!” 

He grins from ear to ear. “That’s great to hear! And I’m glad you enjoyed it!” 

“Would you mind taking a picture with her to commemorate the moment?” Erza inquires, already holding her phone. 

Lucy’s ears must be deceiving! Why would she even ask something like that?!

“A picture?” He tilts his head to one side. “Oh! It’s like sketching something out on paper with charcoal, but better! I’ve seen others use a device like that before! A magic box of sorts!” 

“Exactly!” Juvia giggles, happy he is staying in character. 

Then Salamander looks down at his naked torso before looking at Lucy. “Uh, gimme one moment, fair maiden.” He jogs over to retrieve his clothes. 

She takes the opportunity to shoot Erza a look. “A picture? Really?”

“There is no need to get worked up, Lucy,” she says. “It is not like we are forcing him to take a picture with you.”

“Besides, I’m sure he’s more than happy to take a photo with a fan,” Levy comments. 

Juvia nods. “Juvia thinks so too!”

With his shirt back on, Salamander ties his scarf back around his waist as he walks back over. “So for this picture thingy, what would you like me to do, fair maiden?”

“I guess we can just stand next to each other,” Lucy replies. 

So he slings an arm across her shoulders so it rests comfortable around her. Standing next to him, she realizes the top of her head only comes up to his eyes. She feels even smaller comparing his built frame to her slim one. 

“Say cheese!” Erza says, holding her phone up. 

“Cheese!” the duo says in unison.

**x-X-x ******  


Hours later, Lucy is unable to finish her half of the bread bowl that is topped with delicious potato soup. She enjoyed it down to her last bite, wishing she had more room in her stomach for more. “Oh, wow! I’m full!” Stabbing her plastic fork into the meal, she shoves the foam bowl along the grass towards Levy. “You can finish it.”

“Are you sure?” she asks. 

She pats her belly. “Positive.” Then she glances towards her right where the horses are kept for jousting. A few of them are in pens, grazing on hay. “I’m going to go look at the horses.” Lucy has always had a love for the animal and loves to simply watch them. She has a gelding of her own named Plue and she loves taking him out to ride. She even enjoys the bonding time they have when she grooms him as well. 

“We will be here when you return,” Erza says. 

Juvia smiles at her. “Have fun!” 

Lucy stands up and practically skips away. She is enjoying her time here and being with her friends. She can only hope the rest of the day continues to get better and better! 

Before she can make to the horses, two guys cross her path. 

“Hey, hot stuff,” the taller of the two greets with a lazy grin. 

“Come here often?” the other asks. 

They may be dressed like the period, but it is obvious to tell they are guests due to their speech. 

“I don’t want to talk,” Lucy immediately deadpans. She is a human being, not some piece of meat for their entertainment. 

“Awww, don’t be like that,” the first one pouts. 

“We only want to play,” the short one adds. 

“I don’t.” Ever so firmly, she strides between the two so she does not waste another second with them. 

The taller one grabs her right wrist. “Hey, don’t be like that!” 

She stops to turn around, attempting to tug her arm away. “Let me go!” 

“Why don’t you tell us your name?” the second one asks. 

“Unhand the maiden this instant!” a voice shouts. 

The trio turns to see who it is, and Lucy is slightly surprised. 

Salamander is sauntering over to them, an angry expression clearly written on his face. He is glaring at the two, nearly burning holes into them with his eyes. 

The grip around her wrist loosens and Lucy rips her arm away. Then she promptly stomps one of her boots on a foot of his. 

He shouts in pain, clutching his injury all while hopping around on his other foot. 

The shorter one shoots her a rather nasty look. “Why you little bit–”

Ever so swiftly, Salamander grabs his left arm and twists it around his back in a position that does not look comfortable in the slightest. “You will leave her alone this instant!” he growls, glancing back and forth between the duo. “Never show your faces to her again! Is that understood?!” 

With a small limp, the taller one runs away without looking back, totally leaving his friend behind. 

Salamander shoves the second one away roughly. “Go!” 

No need to be told twice, he sprints after his friend who abandoned him.

“Tha–” Lucy begins, but it interrupted. 

Gently, Salamander takes the hand that was grabbed earlier and checks over her wrist. “Are you injured?”

“No, I’m fine.”

He raises her right hand and presses his lips to her wrist. He barely lowers it to look her in the eye. “And now you’re all better.”

She has no chance at stopping the blush tinting her cheeks. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. 

Those who watched everything that happened applaud, thinking what they saw was an act. After all, all four of them are dressed like people from the Renaissance era. 

“Thank you,” Lucy manages to say.

“You’re most welcome, fair maiden,” Salamander says with a smile. 

“Lucy,” she corrects. “My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.”

“And I’m Natsu Dragneel.” He grins. “It’s an honor knowing your name.”

In that moment, she feels the beginning of a crush ignite inside of her. Sure, she has had crushes before, but this one is already different from the rest. “You, too.”

“So why are you alone?” he asks. “Where are your friends from earlier?”

“I wanted to look at the horses,” is her reply.

He looks past her to look at the animals before laughing up a storm.

She puffs her cheeks out. “It’s not funny!”

“No, it’s just all of that trouble to look at horses.” Natsu sobers up a little. “Would you like some company while you look at them?”

Lucy smiles. “I’d love that actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Part 1: I've had this idea in my head since I went to Ren Fest 2015! Like wow! There was an undeniable urge to finally write it all out so I went with it! But now I need sleep because it's like 3 am and I have work :P
> 
> A/N Part 2: Edited as of 3/27/2016


End file.
